Digimon Frontier: The Dawn of a New Beginning
by AmestrisElric
Summary: The frontier gang is back to defeat a new enemy, who has already taken down the ten legendary warriors. Can they defeat this new enemy with the help of their newly found digimon partners. A new enemy awaits them. TAKUMI KojixOC! CH.7 is Up.
1. The New Age

****

Digimon Frontier: The Dawn of a New Beginning

**Hey, this is SakuraBlossom1458 here! This is my first attempt at a digimon fanfic so be nice with the reviews. This is the continuation of digimon frontier so that they can have a chance to experience having a digimon themselves. I'll only continue the story if more people review, so R&R. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
"The New Age"**

After the ten legendary warriors defeated Lucemon, the Digital World was recreated and was restored to its usual peace and harmony. Until now,during the six month time period, another evil has arisen to seek terror in the Digital World. Currently somewhere in the Digital World, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon were uncovering a serious issue.

"What will we do about the outcome of the Digital World?" Seraphimon questioned the two celestial digimon in front of him.

"The fall of the ten legendary warriors has brought nothing but utter chaos to the digimon," announced Cherubimon. "It won't be easy finding a way to restore what has already been done." Ophanimon turned to look at the far side of the sector the they were meeting in. At a corner, there was digiegg. The design of the digiegg included red as its main color with streaks of fire covering the outside of the digiegg.

"Maybe there is an easier way," Ophanimon declared as she picked up the digiegg. In the real world the frontier gang were suppose to be meeting at Koji's house to hang out. Out of the six digidestined, only Koji, Koichi, Tommy, and J.P were present. They were waiting impatiently for the remaining. Takuya Kanbara, the wielder of the spirit of flame, was still sleeping in his room completely forgetting that he had to meet his friends at Koji's place. Takuya was sleeping soundly until his mom woke him up.

"Takuya, wake up, you're meeting you're friends at Koji's today," she said.

"Just give me five more minutes...wait I'm late, he said as he rushed downstairs to get himself ready. While Takuya was on his way to Koji's, Zoe was still getting ready for her day with the others. "I can't wait to see Takuya again," Zoe said. Zoe had acquired some feelings for Takuya over the time they were in the Digital World, but she always denied it since she was too stubborn to admit it.

_Flashback_

_Takuya and Zoe were in the library looking for the fractal code before the Royal Knights did. "You know Zoe, this could be our last battle, we fought well,"Takuya began as he looked up at the ceiling._

_"It hasn't all been fighting , it's the other things I'll remember. Sure it's been cool to be a digimon and kick butt and all, but it wouldn't have been half as much without you guys. "You're the first friends I ever had, I never even knew how to be a friend and now I understand myself a little better and others too." Zoe turned her direction towards Takuya. "I don't think I'll ever have trouble making friends again." "It's all because I like myself now," she finished._

_"I really like you too, Zoey," Takuya said without knowing what he actually said. There was a brief silence until Zoe spoke up again._

_"Yeah," she said._

_"Like, you know, not like-like, uh, come on you know what I mean, right" Takuya blushed beet red and decided to look for more books to avoid confrontation with Zoe._

_"Right," Zoe blushed a deep red and then went the opposite side to look for more books like Takuya did. There was another brief silence as the two of them looked for the fractal code within the books. While Takuya was searching you can hear him regretting what he had just said to Zoe. On the other hand, Zoe was blushing madly while flipping through books. Zoe constantly looked back at Takuya back and forth until she blurted out his name. "Takuya!" she turned to see Takuya fast asleep. "Well that figures," " Sleep tight.__"_

_Flashback End_

Zoe looked at the time on her alarm clock. "I better get going now," She quickly went outside until she bumped into a young boy as they both fell on the ground. "Oh, sorry about...," She looked up to see a very familiar person. He was a brunette, who wore a yellow shirt under a red short-sleeved jacket, while wearing baggy khaki pants. It turned out the boy was Takuya. "T-Takuya, it's you," she stuttered as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Nice to see you too," Takuya said sarcastically. "Anyways we better head over to Koji's." Takuya and Zoe were about one blocks away from where they were supposed to meet. They hadn't said a word to each other since they seen each other. Zoe decided to break the silence by asking him a question she's been waiting to know.

"So how's everything been, " she said.

"Same as always," Takuya said.

_"Maybe this is a good of time as ever to tell him my feelings,"she thought._"Takuya, I've been wanting to tell you something," Zoe could feel a tint of blush come across her cheeks but hid as much as she could so Takuya couldn't see it.

"Yeah, what is it?" Takuya asked.

" I was just wondering if...," Zoe was cut off by Takuya.

"We're here," They were in front of Koji's home. The door opened to reveal a slightly disturbed Koji glaring deeply at the two of them.

"What took you so long, you're half an hour late?"Koji questioned Takuya. He had a curios look on his face on what the two had been doing.

"Just taking a stroll while enjoying nature," Takuya said sarcastically. he remembered what Zoe wanted to ask him." What were you going to say, Zoe?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Zoe stepped inside the Minamoto household while hiding her blush. They went in to see all the other digidestined they met during that faithful summer in the Digital World. As they went the electronic appliances went haywire.

"What's going on," Zoe was the first one to announce the situation. Everyone was relatively calm until one of the symbols on the computers shocked them. A closer inspection of it revealed the mark of Ophanimon, one of the celestial digimon of the Digital World.

"Isn't that Ophanimon's mark," Tommy pointed at the glimmering computer.

"This can't be good," Takuya said as everyone approached where they could see Ophanimon's mark. Ophanimon's voice was a little unheard because the transmission between the real and Digital World wasn't that strong.

"Everyone you must assist us of restoring the Digital World from calamity," Ophanimon began.

"Calamity? What about the legendary warriors?" Takuya asked.

"They've been defeated." Everyone was in complete shock.

"But how, who did this?" Koji asked.

"I'm not really sure who did it are what their true intentions are, but you six must be there to stop them."

"How do you expect us to do that, if you haven't notice we don't exactly have our spirits,"Takuya said.

"You'll have digimon partners." A digiegg came through the computer and landed gently in Takuya's arms. It was the exact same digiegg that was with Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon.

"A digiegg."

"You must be careful with that egg, it holds great powers, so you must treat it well,"

"What will happen?" Koichi asked.

"I don't have time to explain, but do what ever you can to save both worlds," The transmission started to fade away slowly after each minute. "You can now enter the Digital World through the computers only with a digivice. "Everyone else y-you must s-s-search for your partners," The transmission ended.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. I'll upload the next chapter once I get enough review if you like it or have any thoughts on what digimon they should have. So remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!:)**


	2. The Mysterious Item

**Digimon Frontier: The Dawn of a New Beginning**

**I'm back with Chapter 2 of Digimon Frontier! This chapter's going to be a little bit short, but it'll be longer in the next one. So until then please REVIEW! Now on with the story:)!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Everyone you must assist us of restoring the Digital World from calamity," Ophanimon began._

_"Calamity? What about the legendary warriors?" Takuya asked._

_"They've been defeated." Everyone was in complete shock._

_"But how, who did this?" Koji asked._

_"I'm not really sure who did it are what their true intentions are, but you six must be there to stop them."_

_"How do you expect us to do that, if you haven't notice we don't exactly have our spirits,"Takuya said._

_"You'll have digimon partners." A digiegg came through the computer and landed gently in Takuya's arms. It was the exact same digiegg that was with Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon._

_"A digiegg."_

_"You must be careful with that egg, it holds great powers, so you must treat it well,"_

_"What will happen?" Koichi asked._

_"I don't have time to explain, but do what ever you can to save both worlds," The transmission started to fade away slowly after each minute. "You can now enter the Digital World through the computers only with a digivice. "Everyone else y-you must s-s-search for your partners," The transmission ended._

**Chapter 2**

**"The Mysterious Item"**

"Ophanimon, Ophanimon!" Takuya yelled while repeatedly shaking the computer so he could see if he could still reach her. Koji quickly grabbed his arm to stop Takuya before he did anymore harm to his computer.

"Takuya, there's nothing you can do about it right now, just relax," Koji said. Takuya looked up to see Koji face to face.

"How am I suppose to relax when the Digital World is at stake!" he yelled. "We have to go to the Digital World right now."

"First off, it wouldn't be wise to run into battle like that and second Ophanimon said that we can only go there if we had a digivice," Koji reassured Takuya. Takuya started to calm down and returned to his senses. Zoe took noticed of digiegg that was in Takuya's arms.

"What about that digiegg," Zoe pointed out.

"I almost forgot about that," Takuya looked down at the mysterious digiegg.

"The last thing Ophanimon said was to be careful because it wields great power and that we must find our own partners," Koichi implied. "So I'm guessing when it hatches its your partner,Takuya"

"Saves me the trouble of finding one," Takuya said.

"We'll go to the Digital World tomorrow, but right now it's getting late, we should be on our way," Koji said. With word of that, everyone left quietly with thoughts on how they will be able to save the Digital World from calamity. Before leaving, Takuya stood in front of the door with a mind full of wavering thoughts.

"Don't worry everybody, we'll stop this no matter what," Takuya said quietly to himself before leaving with a digiegg wrapped around his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's so short and a little boring with absolutely no Takumi, but I guarantee you that the next chapter will be more exciting and will have more Takumi than this one. So other than that REVIEW!:).**


	3. The New Digimon is

**Digimon Frontier: The Dawn of a New Beginning**

**Author's Notes:**

**Here's chapter 3 and like I promised it's a lot longer and has more takumi in it. Well, enjoy the story and REVIEW!:)! TAKUMI!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"The New Digimon is..."**

After the little discussion about the item that Ophanimon left behind with Takuya, everyone left to go to back home before their parents started worrying on how long they're staying out. A few hours later it was the middle of the night and Takuya was pondering about the digiegg that Ophanimon gave him. "I wonder what'll hatch from it," a few minutes later, Takuya drifted back to sleep. The next morning there was something unusual going on with the digiegg. It was flashing light back and forth continuously until Takuya woke up. He realized that he should get going before he was late for school. Takuya, Koji ,Zoe, and Koichi were all in math class, the last period of the day. Takuya was taking his daily nap while the teacher was constantly yelling at which made the whole class roar of laughter. Across the room, one girl was dreamily admiring one of the digidestined with a lovestruck look.

_"Brrriigg."_ the school bell rang.

School was over and the frontier gang excluding Tommy,who left early, were on their way home. Takuya was still sulking about his embarrassment in class. Zoe noticed and saw it as her opportunity to spend time with Takuya.

"You know if you're so bummed out about,Takuya, I'll be happy to tutor you,"Zoe insisted.

"Uh, sure that's fine," Takuya said.

"Then it's a date then...I mean study date,"she said.

"You know,Z, I need some tutoring too, maybe I'll come over,"J.P quickly grabbed Zoe's hands.

"Uhh," Zoe was looking for words to say when a female voice was calling one of their names from a far distance.

"Koji!" Everyone turned around to see who it was except for Koji who just stood there with fear starting to envelope inside him.

"That voice," Koji said to himself quietly.

"Koji, a friend of yours," Takuya said teasingly.

"Not exactly," The voice kept coming closer as Koji got ready to run home.

"I'll see you guys later," Koji said as he went on his way home. when Koji left the girl came up to the others. She had jet black hair held in a pony tail. The color of her eyes resembled emeralds. She wore a shirt designed with the color turquoise and she wore khaki jeans.

"Have you guys seen Koji anywhere?" the girl said.

"No," all of them said in unison.

"Sorry, Alena," Zoe said.

Alena had a disappointed expression on her, but then her expression lighted.

"Just tell me if you see him okay," she then left to search for Koji once more.

"He's one lucky guy," Takuya said. Fifteen minutes later, the rest of them went back to their respective homes, leaving Takuya and Zoe tutoring alone for a while. The two of them were in Takuya's room. In his room, the digiegg was resting on top of his bed.

"Looks like you've been taking good care of that digiegg," Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, and by the looks of it might hatch any day now," Takuya said. _"And then we'll be able to go to the Digital World," he thought._

"Okay now, you just do this carry the one and you get that," Zoe instructed. She turned around to see Takuya goofing off. "Takuya!" A couple minutes later, Zoe was helping Takuya with his math while he was having a little trouble.

"What,"

"If this is how you act in class then I don't know how you'll pass!" she yelled.

"Come on, Zoe, you know how it is for me," Takuya said.

"Well then try harder!"

"Don't you think I'm trying!" The two blushed at the position they were both in. Their faces were just a few inches apart from each other. Their faces were drawing closer to each other until a cracking sound interrupted them.

"What's that noise?" Zoe asked. The sound was coming from the digiegg that appeared to be cracked.

"It's hatching," Takuya said surprisingly watching in amazement as the digiegg continued to hatch. It glowed brightly and then resembled a type of fiery humanoid lion with red fur. On its body it contained gold jewels on both its arms with fire lit on them. Its eyes looked like the sparkling crystals you find in oceans. The digimon turned around to see the two humans in front of it.

"Hi, I'm Coronamon," Coronamon introduced himself to them. The both of them stared at the digimon for a few seconds then Zoe had a sudden outburst.

"How cute," Zoe began hugging the little creature.

"Coronamon?" Takuya repeated. Moments later as glowing object appeared in front Takuya and landed in his hands. "A new digivice," The digivice had a red and black design on it. Takuya then remembered what Ophanimon had told him.

_Flashback_

_I don't have time to explain, but do what ever you can to save both worlds," The transmission started to fade away slowly after each minute. "You can now enter the Digital World through the computers only with a digivice. "Everyone else y-you must s-s-search for your partners," The transmission ended._

_Flashback End_

"We can go to the Digital World now," Takuya said. "Come on you guys," Takuya left to tell the others while Zoe and Coronamon followed shortly.

* * *

**That was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Also if you have any suggestions on what digimon they should have (namely Zoe and Tommy. I want an ice digimon for Tommy.) please say it in a review it can even be a digimon you make up. Remember it has to be an ice digimon with a full digivolution line. **


	4. Return to the Digital World

**Digimon Frontier: The Dawn of a New Beginning**

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 of Digimon Frontier. Sorry for the long update. I needed to make this chapter longer and better and I had a major writer's block. Anyway,This is going to be an interesting chapter, so R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"Return to the Digital World" **

After receiving his digivice and Coronamon, Takuya immediately went toward the front door so he could tell the others that they can now go to the Digital World. Zoe and Coronamon were right behind him when Zoe stopped Takuya right in his tracks by interrupting him.

"Takuya, hold on a second," she said.

"What?"

"You can't just take Coronamon out there like that," Zoe said. "People will react when they see him."

"Oh...right," Coronamon looked at the two of them with a questionable look. Outside Takuya and Zoe were looking for the closest person, who went to the Digital World with them while moving a cardboard box. Everyone in their direction were gawking at them. Takuya and Zoe were trying to cover up by telling them excuses.

"There's nothing here," Zoe said.

"Just an old cardboard box," Takuya said. Under the box Coronamon heard the "insult" his tamer said about him.

"Who are you calling old," Coronamon was feeling a little down all of a sudden.

"Not you," Takuya corrected him.

"Oh okay," Coronamon said feeling a lot cheery again. While Takuya and Zoe were busy finding the other digidestined, Koji was outside his house leaning on a nearby wall. Lately something was bothering him for a while.

"That egg Takuya has should hatch any day now," Koji started to reminisce." Ophanimon said that the rest of us should find our own digimon partners." "How does she expect us to get one anyway?"

"Hey Koji!" It appeared to be Zoe's voice. Koji slightly turned his head to see Takuya and Zoe heading his way. The first thing Koji noticed was the box they were carrying with them, and couldn't help but ask.

"What's with the box?" he asked. Takuya and Zoe looked around to see tons of people around them. It was not a place to talk about digimon while surrounded by regular humans.

"How about we discuss this inside," Takuya suggested. Soon later they were all inside Koji's house. Koji was surprised to see the small creature under the box .

"Coronamon?" Koji closely examined the digimon that appeared before him.

"Yeah, my egg finally hatched," Takuya dug deeply inside his pocket to reveal his digivice. We can now go to the Digital World with this."

"Okay then, but you know what Ophanimon said, it's going to be difficult even the legendary warriors were beaten," Koji informed him. "Do you think we're ready for that," This caused Takuya to think about the situation which caused a brief silence among the group. He thought about all the past events that had happened that summer. Beginning from receiving their spirits to defeating Lucemon, but after a few minutes Takuya once again looked face to face with Koji.

"Of course we can, we defeated Lucemon didn't we and besides all we have to do is listen to what Ophanimon told us." "And we have Coronamon here." Takuya gave a short smile to Coronamon who in return gave a heartwarming smile back.

"I can't argue with that logic," Koji agreed

"Then let's go then," Takuya pointed his digivice toward the computer and before you knew it they were hovering down from the Digital World. Fortunately no one saw them since Koji's parents were out for lunch and wouldn't be home for a few hours. In the other world the three of them had a rough landing and eventually hit the surface. Takuya, Zoe, and Coronamon landed on each other while Koji was lucky enough to successfully land on his feet. They were all in the center of the Trailmon Station on the Village of Flame, otherwise known as Flame Terminal. Koji and Coronamon quickly got up while Takuya helped Zoe off the ground. As Zoe got back on her feet, Coronamon felt a sting of pain at the sight of seeing his home destroyed. Everything was nearly in ruins and there wasn't a single digimon in sight.

"This is the Digital World," The three children were surprised at the wreckage that was caused. This caused a wave sadness to build up inside them, but Coronamon seemed the most affected by this sight. Takuya took notice of this and decided that he should lighten his spirits.

"Don't worry, Coronamon, we'll stop whoever did this." Coronamon felt a little hope inside from what his partner had said to him. Suddenly from a distance, a screeching sound echoed through the area alerting everyone in the group. It sounded like someone screaming in pain. Zoe was the first one to respond to this.

"What was that?" Koji took a couple steps forward staring in the direction where he heard that mind bending sound. He felt strangely awkward as if someone was calling for him. he couldn't explain this feeling he was having, so to find his answer he started to head off in that direction with the rest of the group following shortly after him. As they headed off no one spoke for a couple of minutes, so to break the silence Takuya tried to manage to start a conversation. he thought of this as an opportunity to tease Koji a bit.

"So Koji, Alena was looking for you earlier," he stated. "She seems to like you a lot." Koji stopped dead in his tracks which caused the others to stop as well. A small blush of embarrassment started to appear on his face which caused everyone to start giggling. Koji quickly changed the subject so that Takuya wouldn't humilated him any further.

"How about you two," Koji was referring to Takuya and Zoe. "How did your studying go, did anything interesting happen?" This question caused the two of them to blush madly while facing the other direction so it could go unseen. Coronamon looked at them wondering why they acted so nervous around each other. Soon they were in the forest in the outskirts of the Village of Flame. There the group spotted a very large horde of digimon formed in the shape of a circle. They quickly went over there to see what all the commotion was about."What's going on? Koji questioned the other digimon, but they didn't respond to him. Koji and Takuya were roughly making their way to the center when they shived a certain digimon that was familiar to them.

"Do you mind I'm..." He was cut off while he looked closely at the children in front of him. The digimon appeared to be Bokomon and Neemon.

"Bokomon, Neemon it's you," Takuya was also surprised by this encounterment.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming, I think I see Takuya, Zoe, and Koji here," Bokomon said to himself. Behind him Neemon went and pinched Bokomon's arm which made Bokomon seriously mad and snapped his waistband.

"Ow, you told me to pinch you and I did," he said.

"I didn't mean it literally." Bokomon turned his attention back to Takuya. His eyes were beginning to get teary just by looking at them. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you guys too." he stated. "Anyway do you know what all this commotion is about?"

"Yes I do we're punishing the digimon who did this to our village,"

"What!" Takuya, Zoe, and Coronamon were all shocked by the news besides Koji who really didn't believe this was true.

"Coronamon, do you think you can make a path for me?" Koji insisted. He had to see who this digimon was before it was too late.

"Okay, Corona Flame," Coronamon shot a blast of fire from the jewel on his forehead. It created a row of fire that made its way to the injured digimon. It had long ears with green tips at the end of them. On its head it had only one horn. It resembled a combination of a rabbit and a dog. Koji quickly ran up and grabbed the digimon before it could sustain any more damage. The rest of the gang looked knowingly at what Koji was doing.

"Do you really think a digimon as small as this one could do this much damage?"

"Yes he did, he arrived the same day our village was attacked," said one of the Biyomon.

"Did you actually see him?"

"Well no, well it doesn't matter now, let's get them,"

"I think you made them angry," said Zoe as they ran and eventually lost them deeper into the forest out of range of the enraged digimon.

"That was a close one," Coronamon said. Takuya nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again. By the way, Bokomon, what kind of digimon is it?"

"It's a Terriermon,"

"Terriermon,"Everyone cried in unison. Before Bokomon could say anything else Terriermon started to regain conscienceness.

"Terriermon, are you okay?" Koji asked.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Koji and these are my friends." Koji pointed out to the others. "We're the ones who saved you." Terriermon's look of distress quickly changed to anger as he jumped from Koji's arms and looked dead straight at those kids.

"You can't fool me you just want to get rid of me like those other digimon do.

"What!"

"You're just playing nice so that I'll lose my guard and then you'll try to destroy me too." With that said Terriermon began to go the other direction leaving Koji behind.

"Hold on a second," Takuya was the next one to respond to this outburst.

"You're just going to leave like that after we just saved you're life and everything!" Koji took off from where he standing and ran off after Terriermon. Somewhere deep in the Dark Area a digimon shrouded in darkness was heard ordering a lesser known class digimon orders.

"Have you located the digidestined yet?"

"Yes sir, I have. "I'll leave right away."

"Make sure that there's nothing of them left."

"As you wish, sir,"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. And for the people who are reading this story please review. Sorry if Tommy,Koichi, and J.P weren't in this chapter. Oh and if you can find or design a digimon for Tommy I'd greatly appreciate that. **


	5. Digital Crisis

**Digimon Frontier: The Dawn of a New Beginning  
Chapter 5  
"Digital Crisis"**

The summer sun was slowly setting along the horizon with the digidestined wandering aimlessly through the thick green grass. Walking around with absolutely no clue to where they were going made most of the group quite agitated. There was no sign of the little, beige rabbit, Terriermon. Everyone remained silent when they approached the center of the grassy plain. Bokomon, growing irritated of the utter silence around him, was the first one to speak.

"Not to be a downer or anything, but don't you think it's time to head back?"

"Bokomon's right, we can't find Terriermon anywhere, and we should head back to the village," said Zoe. Koji took a moment to pause and think about the situation. Of course helping the village was far more important than finding a digimon that didn't want to be found. As they changed their direction towards the village, Coronamon sensed something near the tall grasses among them.

"Coronamon, what's keeping you?" Takuya asked watching the small digimon stare into space aimlessly.

By the sound of his voice, Coronamon snapped back to reality. "It's Terriemon. He's not too far away."

"Really then let's go." Everyone made their move toward the direction Coronamon was pointing out. Koji remained stationary, staying in the exact same spot where he was at. Not seeing Koji along side with them, Takuya stopped in his tracks to see what the lone wolf was up to.

"Koji what are you doing just standing there."

"Maybe we should just leave Terriermon alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"If Terriermon wants to be left alone, leave it. Besides we should go back to the village and check up on all the digimon," Koji explained, sighing into the midsummer breeze.

"He's right you know," Zoe joined, waving her left hand.

"Fine," Takuya said in annoyed tone and went with the group. As they left, Coronamon was sensing another force around the area, as if someone was closely watching their every move.

Coronamon soon caught up with the others, not wanting to be left behind. Soon they arrived back to the Village of Flame. When they arrived there, nightfall had already fell upon the Digital World. Since the digimon there were more cooperative, they made plans to stay with them for awhile. Inside one of the steel houses, they were discussing the incident and what had happened since Lucemon's destructive action.

"Do you know exactly what this digimon looked like?" Bokomon asked the feeble Biyomon.

"Not really. It was too quick to know for sure," a Biyomon said, ringing its pink feathers tightly.

"Well as an apology how about a feast." Poyomon cried while joyfully hopping up and down. Suddenly, Pagumon and Tanemon entered the room with plates of hot curry, fish and other treats. It smelt delicious. Both Coronamon and Neemon immediately started to scoff down the food.

"Save some for us!" Takuya and Zoe threw their hands on the digimon and pulled them away. Koji sighed.

Meanwhile, a Parrotmon was surveying the outskirts of the village. On top of it, a small rabbit-like digimon with enormous ears was carrying a cage.

"I don't know why the master recommends on using this digimon again. He knows what it's capable of." The digimon quickly flung opened the cage and then released said dangerous creature who plummeted into the hard, rocky ground.

"But orders are orders." Back at the village, the digimon offered the kids to stay for the night, which they naturally agreed.

"Man, I'm hungry!" It was Terriermon. He wasn't too far from where the digidestined were. He heavily sighed and slouched on the ground.

"There you are." Terriermon turned around to see Koji with a delicious plate of food.

"That looks really tasty," Terriermon muttered under his breath. Terriermon hastily took the dish and began to gobble it up.

Koji noticed this and a smile spread across his face. But before long someone let out a painful scream. Both Koji and Terriermon turned their gaze away from each other. Something was terrorizing the village. Everyone exited their homes to look at the commotion. A gray, spider-like digimon with black highlights was impaling everyone with the tip of his tail. It absorbed their data into his body.

"What's going on? said a distressed Zoe.

"It can't be! Bokomon was trembling in fear at the sight at the culprit.

"Bokomon do you who this is?" Takuya asked. Bokomon pulled out his Book of Knowledge and hurriedly flipped through the pages until a similar picture of the digimon appeared.

"It's Arkadimon. Whatever you do you can't fight it."

"Why not!" everyone said in unison.

"He'll destroy all of you in an instant if you do."

"Well that doesn't matter now. We have to save those poor digimon." said Zoe. Everyone but Bokomon and Neemon took off towards the digimon. Takuya, Koji, Zoe, and Coronamon managed to reach Arkadimon but something was odd. Arkadimon was emitting a faint glow that enveloped his entire body.

"That's pretty," Neemon said.

"This is not good. He's digivolving," Bokomon said horrified. It grew larger, and it's odd, gray body changed to a light pinkish color. It's crab-like tail was replaced with tiny spikes.

"Soul Absorption." Using one of its sharp claws, Arkadimon impaled a group of Gazimon and absorbed their data.

"Petit Prominence." Coronamon spun his body around creating a blast of fire that was launched at Arkadimon. Unfortunately, it managed to avoid it with its swift movements. In the background the same digimon that was holding Arkadimon in its cage stood there watching the events before her. She was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Coronamon. What's he doing here?" Her gaze drifted towards Terriermon who was standing next to Koji. "And there's Terriermon. This could be trouble. Lop-ear Ripple." She spun her ears generating a vortex of bubbles that entraped everyone.

"Hey!"

"Arkadimon, let's go," Before the two could depart Takuya interrupted them.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Lunamon."


	6. Complicated Situations

**Digimon Frontier: The Dawn of a New Beginning  
Chapter 6  
"Complicated Situations"**

Soon both Lunamon and Arkadimon were out of sight, and the hold of the children wore off. Everyone fell with a painful thud.

"Ow!"

"Well, that didn't go well." Takuya said sarcastically. He glanced at Zoe seeing that she was still on the ground and offered his hand which she took happily. The warm touch of his hand made Zoe blush a light pink. Luckily, this went unnoticed by Takuya.

"Are you okay?" Bokomon ran up to them to see if anyone was injured with Neemon following close behind him.

"We're all right now." Koji responded.

Coronamon shook the excess water from his fur by rapidly shaking his body. This resulted in Takuya and Zoe getting sprinkled in water.

"Hey watch it!" The two teens complained as they tried to dry themselves off. Suddenly, a flash of bright light shone from Takuya's digivice. This time the symbol of Seraphimon appeared on the screen.

"Digidestined, it seems you've made it to the Digital World." His voice seemed much clearer to the three than Ophanimon's earlier transmission.

"Yeah we did, but we ran into some trouble across the way." Takuya explained. They were two digimon who called themselves Arkadimon and Lunamon.

Seraphimon uttered a gasp at the sound of hearing Lunamon's name. "Lunamon!" he shrieked.

Everyone turned their attention to the distressed voice of Seraphimon.

"Wait, do you know who she is?" Takuya asked wanting to know the hidden infromation Seraphimon possibly knew.

"N-No, it's just...never mind. I suppose you're wanting to go back to you're world now."

"Yeah, but..." Before he could say anything else, a beam of light shot out from his digivice, thus making an opening from the Digital World to the Real World. "Seraphimon!" Yelling from this point was now useless now that Seraphimon cut the connection between them.

"Now that's just great."

"I guess we should go back now." Zoe suggested to the others, everyone nodded. "But first..." She turned to Bokomon and Neemon. "It was great to see you two again, even though it didn't turn out as expected."

Once again, Bokomon's eyes were beginning to tear up as he up to each of the digidestined giving them each a gigantic hug.

"Maybe I can come with you." Bokomon suggested.

"Me too!" Neemon quickly added.

"Sorry, even though it doesn't seem like it, I think It'll be better if you'd stay here." Koji explained. This news left a sad Bokomon and Neemon. "But, we'll come back." Koji said in an attempt to cheer up the two digimon.

"See you guys later," Takuya said as everyone passed through the light.

"I'm going to miss them!" Neemon exclaimed.

"For once, you're actually right." Bokomon said. "We'd better get going too." As he was walking the opposite direction, a thought struck his mind. "Where's Terriermon?" In the Real World, everyone was back in Koji's living room.

"We're back!"Takuya yelled. "Let's go, Coronamon. Coronamon?" Where'd he go?" A slight noise was heard in the next room. The sound of pots falling. When they approached the room, they found Coronamon stuffing his face with food.

"Tasty!"

"Coronamon, what do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, there's some yummy food in here!"

"Oh, great." Seconds later, voices were heard from the door.

"Mom and Dad are home!" Koji exclaimed, then he glanced at Coronamon.

"Coronamon!" Everyone yelled. Takuya quickly grabbed Coronamon's wrist and hid him in the curtains next to the door, which lay an open window above his head. "Leave, when they come in." Takuya whispered. The door clicked and Koji's parents entered the house, only to see some unexpected people.

"Koji, why are these people here?" asked Mrs. Minamoto.

"I thought it would be better to have a little company over."

"Well, I think it's time we left, anyway." Takuya grabbed Zoe's wrist and left when he closed the door shut. Right on que, Coronamon leaped out and landed quietly on the ground.

"It's already night." Zoe observed. _"I guess the time between both worlds are parallel to each other once all the fractal code returned to normal when we defeated Lucemon._

"Yeah, at least there's no people around. Let's go. See ya, Zoe." With that, the two friends went their separate ways. Inside the Minamoto residence, Koji's parents continued their own business, as Koji gave a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one."

"You can say that again."

"What, who's there?"

"It's just me." The creature walked slowly away from where they were hiding and stood in front of him. Koji's eyes widened.

"Terriermon, what are you doing here?"

"Wow! What's this?" the small rabbit hopped onto a black box and pressed a button.

"It's a TV. Now are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"What's that?"

"Hey, come back here!"

In the Dark Realm, Lunamon was giving her most recent report of the Digital World. "So Coronamon is back in the picture?"

"Yes, sir, and the thing is he's been partnered up with one of the humans. Do you want me to go to the Real World."

"Yes. You can do what you want with the others but bring Coronamon back to me. Don't come back with failure. You don't want me to send you to 'them' again, do you?" Lunamon quivered in fear.

"No," Her voice nervous. Moments later in a different area, Lunamon was giving direct orders to a hoard of digimon. "I want you to go to the Real World and destroy the digidestined. You hear me!" The digimon nodded their their heads. "Good, now I'm going to have a chat with a little someone." Back in the Real World, Coronamon was skipping along on his way to his new home. Suddenly he stopped, and a certain surge of fear filled his body.

"What's wrong?"

"Something bad's coming." Before he could say anything else there was a huge explosion behind them. The two of them turned around immediately to find smoke coming from the city.

"What's going on here!"

"Just look at these pathetic humans." A large digimon stood in front of the citizens of Shibuya. It had a light brown body. Everything else about it seemed normal besides the one eye and an enlarged right arm that didn't match the rest of its body. It wasn't long until the news spread to the entire vicinity.

"They can come here now," Koji muttered.

"Finally some action!" Terriermon used one of its ears to open a window and then he leaped out.

"Terriermon!" He had no time to talk. Right now he had to get downtown and quick. He knew that he'd get there first, since his house was the closest one there. Soon the entire group took notice of the digimon. Takuya, Koji, and Zoe by seeing them and Koichi, Tommy, and J.P by the news. It was minutes later until Koji reached downtown Shibuya. It didn't take long for Terriermon to confront one of them.

"So it's Cyclonemon who's causing all the trouble. Bunny Blast." A rapid round of tiny blasts were shot at him, but it did nothing but give him a little scratch on his arm.

"That was pathetic, Arm Bomber!" Using his enlarged right arm, he swung it at full force colliding it with Terriermon. The force of the attack knocked Terriermon to a nearby building. "Now to finish this, Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon shot a concentrated blast of energy which was targeted at the injured digimon.

"Terriermon, watch out!" As if responding naturally, Koji quickly moved Terriermon out of the way with the attack missing the both of them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Suddenly a glowing object appeared in front of Koji and landed in his hand.

"A digivice." The device had blue as its base color with a black outline. "You're my partner." There was no time to celebrate with five Cyclonemon surrounding them.

"Lunamon will be pleased to see on of the digidestined destroyed. Hyper Heat!"

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so so so so so so so long for me to update but I had a major writer's block and at the moment my school work was more important, but now that I'm done with that, I'll be able to update every week. **


	7. Unlikely Events

**Digimon Frontier: The Dawn of a New Beginning**  
**Chapter 7**  
**"Unlikely Events"**

"Lunamon will be pleased to see on the digidestined destroyed." The five Cyclonemon continued to charged their attack. They wanted to make sure nothing remained of the two. Another explosion was made in the Shibuya district.

"Damn." While Koji was in downtown, Shibuya, Takuya was still on his way there. Luckily, the others joined up with him. Takuya could feel his legs wearing out. Running from his neighborhood to downtown was a real challenge. He couldn't take the subway station because it was off limits to go any further into the city.

Coronamon, however, was still full of energy. He was in the front of the group. If it weren't for the fact he had to protect everyone, he would have encountered the digimon by now.

"If only I could spirit evolve." Takuya muttered.

This went unheard to everyone besides Coronamon. He just ignored it since he was focused on his first priority.

"Coronamon, you go on ahead. We'll catch up to you later." Takuya ordered.

"Gotcha." Coronamon did what he was told and made his way to Koji's location.

"Be gone! Hyper Heat!" All five of the Cyclonemon launched their combined attack.

A slight moment before the Cyclonemon's attack reached Koji, he slid under one of the Cyclonemon's legs avoiding harm's way. All the Cyclonemon managed to hit were a bunch of rubble.

"You're going to regret avoiding that attack." One of the Cyclonemon threatened.

The situation he was in was leaving Koji with limited options. "With Terriermon hurt like this , there really isn't much that I can do." He clenched his fists at the future danger he was going to be in.

"Petit Prominence!"

Koji looked up to see Coronamon engorged in fire. He threw one of the Cyclonemon off guard which scorched its body a bit.

"Do you think you can take me on?"

Coronamon couldn't help but crack a smile until it turned into a friendly laugh.

"W-What's so funny!" Cyclonemon stuttered.

"This is going to be fun!"

"Arm Bomber!" Two of the beasts thrust their arms at the happy-going digimon, thus creating a crater where Coronamon stood. "Does that sound like 'fun' to you?" After the smoke cleared, there were no remains left. "Must have finished him."

"Coroknuckle!" The flame beast threw a fiery fist pummeling his enemy to the ground. "That was fun!" Coronamon exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Be quiet!" Cyclonemon roared.

"Coronamon!"

Coronamon turned his head to see Takuya and the others coming his way. "Takuya!" Coronamon began to happily run toward their direction with a big smile on his face. He completely ignored the other Cyclonemon causing their temper to rise.

"You little brat!" All five of the digimon began to angriliy pounce on the defenseless Coronamon.

"Hey watch out!" Takuya yelled.

"Huh." Before the impact of the attacks made its mark, a strange sensation entered Coronamon's body. Its calm and friendly face turned sinister, with an immense heat emitting from his body. The heat of the attack scorched all the remaining digijmon causing their fractal code and digiegg to appear.

"He did it!" Tommy declared.

Unfortunately, he wasn't finished with his attack as he slashed each one of the digieggs causing them to crack and disappear.

Everyone stared at the resulting action in shock.

Koji spoke up. "He killed them."

It was seconds later until Coronamon turned back to normal. Hours passed since the events of Shibuya. Everyone went home deciding not to talk about Coronamon's merciless action.

At home, Takuya successfully snuck Coronamon inside the house and then his room. As soon as they entered, Coronamon cheerfully jumped on the bed.

There, Takuya asked his digimon why he had finished off the Cyclonemon, but all he had to day was that he couldn't remember what happened at the time.

Coronamon dug into the covers.

"Wait! Could you 'cool off' first." Takuya said.

Coronamon did as told and decreased the heat coming from his tail and forehead and then wandered off to sleep.

Takuya let out a small smile. "He's so innocent he couln't have done what he did without a good reason." He thought as the night continued.

"Do want you were born to do." said an echoing voice.

"What?" Coronamon was deep in sleep dreaming of the little past he remembered. Memories of Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon resided battling a dark figure. The face wasn't clear but it showed a pair of eerie, red eyes. It quickly finished off all three of the celestial digimon, He then proceeded to a pair of digieggs.

"N-No! Please no them!" Ophanimon pleaded.

Coronamon woke up in an instant. He had been shaken with fear with the little glimpse of the digimon that had defeated the celestial digimon single handed. He glanced at the awakened Takuya.

"What's wrong, buddy?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing." he lied, not wanting Takuya to find out anything about his dream.

"Okay , try to get some sleep then."

Coronamon nodded and tried to drift off to sleep. The night flew by and it wasn't long for it to be morning.

Takuya lazily brought himself up. "It's morning already." he moaned. "Wait, what's this?" Takuya felt a strange liquid in the sheets. He quickly uncovered them to find a wet stain next to him. Takuya quickly leaped out of bed with a disgusted look on his face.

"I can't believe he wet the bed! Coronamon you have to...! Coronamon?" He looked around the room to find that he was nowhere to be found. "Where is he now?" Takuya exited his room and trotted downstairs to the kitchen to find the water overflowing in the sink and the fridge open with all the food on the ground half-eaten. Takuya could feel his jaw drop when he looked at the complete mess in the kitchen. "He's been here too!" "Where could he be?' Takuya ran back upstairs to his little brother Shinya's room. He quietly cracked open the door to see Coronamon not in the room, but to find all his toys smashed.

_"Mom and Dad are going to kill me." He thought. _Then he went to the only place he could find his partner. He swiftly went into his parents room to find Coronamon raiding his parents' dresser.

He was placing women's underwear on top of head like a hat until it turned to ashes on the small flame on his forehead.

"Coronamon, what are you doing? Come over here." Takuya whispered.

The young digimon turned to see his partner in the doorway. "Takuya!" He yelled. Takuya shushed and motioned him to where he was standing.

Coronamon slowly walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"What did you think you were doing? Are you crazy?"

Coronamon's happy face soon turned sad upon seeing his friend upset at him.

"You wrecked the house and wet my bed! Do you..." Before he could say anything else, the knob on his door turned. Coronamon jumped into a closet and hid in a pile of clothes. Takuya's parents walked straight into his room.

"Takuya, what's all that noise for?" asked Mrs. Kanbara.

"Well I was just..."

His dad's gaze shifted from his son to his bed. He nudged his wife into the same direction as he was looking.

"Um, honey, maybe I know what's going on." Mrs. Kanbara stated.

"You do?" Takuya said confused.

"Mom. Dad. What's all that noise." A sleepy Shinya walked in. Laughter started to come out of the little boy when he saw Takuya's bed. "I can't believe you still wet the bed! Even I don't do that anymore!"

Takuya's face was burning red with embarrassment.

"I didn't do it!" Takuya shrieked.

"Then who did?" Mr. Kanbara reassured.

Takuya quickly glanced at the closet where Coronamon was hiding, and then looked at his parents. "Never mind, I did it." He lied.

Shinya was now on the floor bursting with laughter while his parents just stared at him with disbelief.

"I'll get new sheets." Mrs. Kanbara stated with her husband and Shinya following behind.

"I can't believe I have to deal with this. Hold on she's going downstairs." He said frantically.

"Takuya!" His parents yelled at the top of their lungs.

"My stuff!" Shinya yelled.

Takuya groaned as he walked downstairs to await his punishment. An hour had passed with Takuya being grounded for the next month with no video games, computer, and no friends over. He was already dressed and he had cleaned up most of the mess. Now he was about to be on his way to school. He couldn't leave without giving Coronamon clear instructions.

"I want you to stay here, okay." Takuya instructed. "When I come back I don't want to see anything in a mess."

Coronamon stayed silent and nodded to all of Takuya's commands.

"See ya." Takuya left with Coronamon standing in the exact some spot. Several hours had passed since morning and school ended. Takuya and the others were in the park discussing the incident last night and Takuya's 'morning'. Everyone burst into laughter, even Koji and Koichi.

"It's not funny!" Takuya yelled.

"Aren't you a little old to be wetting the bed." J.P joked.

"Hey i-it's n-not h-h-his fault!" Zoe said in between laughs.

Takuya waited patiently for everyone to calm down. Coronamon's starting to be a real pain."

"You can't really blame him. He's just a baby. He hatched out of his egg a day ago." Zoe reassured.

"You have to give him time to adjust to everything." Koichi added.

"Speaking of which, I'd better get going." Takuya said.

"Me too. Mom's probably worried." Koichi said with Koji following along.

"I gotta go too." Tommy said as he left. This only left J.P and Zoe alone.

"Well, I guess it's only the two of us." J.P said romantically while moving closer to Zoe.

"Oh, wow, look at the time. I have to go too. I have a thing I'n\m supposed to do. See ya." She left the big guy heartbroken.

"Why does she always do that to me?"

Back at Takuya's house, Coronamon was sitting on Takuya's now dry bed feeling depressed. "Why do I always mess things up?" What Takuya had said to him before he left had been circulating in his head all day.

"Because he doesn't want you." Someone answered.

Coronamon turned around to see no one behind him.

"Who's there?"

"Why do you think you're even here?" By the time he turned back to his front, he saw Lunamon.

"You!"

"Catch me if you can." Lunamon jumped out of the window with Coronamon close behind.

By the time Takuya came home, he went to his room to find Coronamon missing. "I told him to stay here." Takuya searched the entire house and found Coronamon nowhere. _"He's probably outside." he thought._ Since his parents weren't home and Shinya catching up on his sleep, he left to find his missing digimon.

In the ruined downtown Shibuya, Coronamon and Lunamon stood at opposite sides intensely glaring at each other. There was no people around since it was still considered unsafe to the public.

"Do you know what a complete waste you are?" Lunamon insulted.

Coronamon just stood there waiting for her to finish.

"You do know once they're finished with you they're going to lock you up back in Ophanimon's palace. They really shouldn't bother wasting their time with you. The digidestined saved the Digital World alongside the Legendary Warriors." Lunamon stated.

Coronamon's thoughts started to come back to him about not spirit evolving. He gritted his teeth.

"At least you'll be little useful when I bring you back to my master." Suddenly fractal code surrounded Lunamon and she began to change.

Coronamon stared in shock as she began to change.

"Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" Now she took the appearance of a taller version of herself. She wore a steel mask covering her face, six sticks shooting from her back and pair of gloves showing the crescent moon. "I'm going to rough you up a little first."

"Damn." Takuya was running around the entire Shibuya district. "Where could he be?" Takuya said with worry in his voice. He looked at his digivice and he only thought of what he said to Coronamon. "Maybe they're right." he muttered. Seconds later a huge explosion was made. Only one thought came to his mind as he hurried off.

"You're lucky to have dodged." Lekismon stated.

Coronamon was on the ground fazed with scratches on his body from a Tear Arrow.

Lekismon jumped high in the sky preparing for her next assault. "Moon Light Kick."

Coronamon closed his eyes and awaited her next attack, until it made impact. He opened his eyes to find Takuya. Lekismon's attack missed it's target. Takuya got up and looked at the digimon before him. He knew in an instant who it was.

"Lunamon digivolved." He muttered.

"Well look who it is, another dead weight." Lekismon insulted. "I have some good news for you. You don't have to see that pathetic exuse for a digimon anymore."

The remark got into Coronamon's head.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Takuya said.

"Be quiet!" Lekismon jumped up into the sky once again and began to drop down like a rocket. Seconds later, Takuya's digivice began to glow brightly.

"Moon Light Kick!" Lekismon's attack made contact with an object that wasn't Takuya. Instead she attacked a larger object. It stood on four legs and had a pair of wings. It took the appearance of a flying lion engorged in flame.

"Coronamon digivolved." Takuya muttered.

* * *

**Also, could you please review so I know you like the story so I can continue.**


	8. Mysterious Entity

**Digimon Frontier: The Dawn of a New Beginning  
Chapter 8  
"Mysterious Entity"**

Takuya saw the newly formed digimon and smiled. "He digivolved." Tension rose between the two opposing figures, waiting for who will make the first strike.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon's front legs were covered with fire, as he launched himself at Lekismon.

Lekismon did nothing else but smirk as she counterattacked with another strong kick. The force of the colliding attacks of the two champions were enough to shake up the city. The clash of attacks continued causing flashes of bright lights throughout the surrounding area.

Lekismon jumped up in the air to launch another attack. Right before she took aim at her target, Firamon was charging,yet, another attack at the defenseless digimon.

"Flame Dive!"

Lekismon was hit with the increased force of the attack and was sent plummeting to the ground. However, it did nothing but cause a little scratch on her cheek. "That was pretty pathetic. I thought after digivolving you'd be a bit stronger, but I guess I was wrong." she said as she patted the leftover debris off her fur. "Huh." Lekismon stood in her place as she stared at the motionless digimon.

Firamon's body was stiff and his eyes were empty.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." In a second, Firamon was by Lekismon's side, with her full of shock.

"Fira Bomb!" A set of fire bombs shot out of the crystal on his forehead.

The intense heat of the bombs burned every part of her body that it made contact with. It sent Lekismon flying.

It wasn't long until Firamon closed in for another attack. It fiercely gnawed her left arm, which caused her great agony.

Lekismon was soon on the ground with Firamon right on top of her. It left Lekismon completely immobilized. She couldn't do anything but wait for Firamon's next move.

"Fira Claw!"

Lekismon flinches but noticed that the intimidating digimon was decreasing in size. Soon he changed back into Coronamon.

Coronamon looked around dumbfounded and realized he was standing on top of Lekismon. "What happened?"

"Get off!" Lekismon stretched her legs and delivered a powerful blow to the small lion and disappeared.

"Coronamon!" Takuya ran up to the exhausted digimon. "Are you alright?"

The now worn out Coronamon nodded his head.

"Well let's go then." Takuya said with uncertainty. He knew he couldn't go back home. He had more important things to do. He had to stop the digimon attacks on the Real World. Takuya had decided on going to Zoe's place in hopes of seeing a friendly face.

Takuya sighed. He was at the front porch of Zoe's house. He was frantically pulling his hand near and away from the doorbell. "Why do I get so nervous when I see Zoe?" he muttered. _"But she's just a friend."_ As he was about to ring the bell, the door sprung open and Zoe appeared in front of him.

"Takuya? I thought I heard something." Zoe glanced down at Coronamon. " And you too, Coronamon." The sight of seeing Coronamon since the incident still scared her. However, she shook the thought away as she still considered her friend.

"Zoe we need to."

"Let me guess, you want everyone to go back to the Digital World to find our partners." she guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"Takuya, I've known you for a long time now. Even though you're as hotheaded as ever, you're still pretty predictable."

"Yeah, what, wait what's that supposed to mean?" Takuya asking only to get nothing but a giggle from the young blond.

"Just forget it. Let's go inform the others."

"That's catchy." Terriermon was in Koji's room trying to understand the wonders of the Real World by watching a classic Disney movie.

"What is?" asked the warrior of light.

"Hakuna Matata!"

"You're not seriously watching that."

"That should be my catchphrase."

"Well I'm leaving. Stay here okay." Koji ordered.

"Yeah whatever." Terriermon said continuing to watch his movie.

Once the movie was over. Terriermon gazed outside the window, to see a fiery digimon wandering around. "Why does Coronamon get to go outside? Maybe I'll take a little break, but Koji did say to saty inside. Whatever, he'll forget about it, eventually." Terriermon left.

"I can't believe you lost him!" the blond yelled.

"Me? What about you?" he yelled back.

"He's your digimon!"

"Whatever."

Koji was in a small grove near his school looking over his thoughts.

"Hey there's Koji!" Terriermon was now alongside Coronamon attempting to spy on his partner.

"Let's go!" Coronamon agreed.

"Terriermon, Coronamon?"

"What's up?" said the cheerful digimon.

"What arre you doing here?"

"Coronamon!" Takuya and Zoe arrived at the scene. While they had been conversing they had yet to notice someone eavesdropping on them.

"Koji."


End file.
